dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanoo Hijacked! The Vicious Asai Hyogo!
Susanoo Hijacked! The Vicious Asai Hyogo! (スサノオ強奪, 苛烈なる浅井兵庫 Susanoo Goudatsu, Karetsunaru Asai Hyougo!) ' '''is the fourth episode of ''Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. It first aired April 30, 2014. Synopsis Kei'ichiro goes hunting for girls in town, but ends up in a fight with a traveling samurai. The samurai, who he thought was a man, was actually a woman in men's clothes. Otomi saves this woman, Hyougo Asai, when she collapses from hunger, and puts her to work with Kei'ichiro at the bathhouse. But she has something she's after...Crunchyroll Plot This episode starts off with a gang of pirates speaking about taking something. A little later, Keiichiro was then confronted by a swords-woman who dressed as a man. The two soon gets into a altercation, due to Keiichiro being a pervert. However, the fight was interrupted by Otomi. While Keiichiro bolts off, alongside Hyakusuke, the swords woman collapses on the ground. Otomi took the swords-woman back to her place and took care of her. Otomi requested the swords-woman, who go by the name of Hyougo Asai to work in the bath house, as a token. A little later, Keiichiro came back while both Kiriko Hattori and Chiharu was looking for him. Ab ruptly, a lovely lady appears before Keiichiro's eyes, causing Keiichiro to stir crazy, in a good way. Hyougo, who was the lovely lady quickly recognizes him and freaked out, almost punching him as Otomi stopped her; mentioning to Keiichiro that this treatment was his punishment. After working with Keiichiro for some time, Hyougo finds Keiichiro as a nice person and reminds her of her father, after watching Keiichiro playing with a small child. She later approaches both Hyakusuke and Keiichiro to owe an apology and introduces herself from her rough actions. Hyougo then explained that she cross-dress as a man to avenge her father. She will continue travelling until she hunts down who slayed her father. She also asked Keiichiro and Hyakusuke to keep the secret as well. When a few days later passes, Hyougo abandons the Cherry Blossom Baths and abruptly, a gang of pirates hijacks Susanoo. While trying to activate the steam robot, Hyougo finds out that Keiichiro is related to the death of her father. Hence to what she thought about Keiichiro, Hyougo confronts him once again in a negative state; creating a battle to break out. On the other hand, Kiriko and Chiharu bumps into a pirate lady, name Maika Yurihara and her gang of pirates on the pirate ship. A fight breaks out on trying to retrieve Susanoo. Kiriko and Chiharu was easily defeated by the fierce Maika by capturing the women in a net. As Maika was about to detach her cyborg arm to finish Kiriko and Chiharu, suddenly Susanoo snaps. Luckily, Kiriko and Chiharu had gotten out of the net, thanks to Susanoo escaping out of the hold. Maika went and noticed that Susanoo had escaped from the ropes and detached her cyborg arm to attack Susanoo, but to no avail, the steam robot deflected it as the cyborg arm blasts into the pirate ship. Susanoo was successfully activated, as well, thanks to Keiichiro entering inside him. The situation with Keiichiro and Hyougo was also solved by Hyougo constantly apologizes to him about her actions after Susanoo was about to hit Hyougo and Keiichiro saving her from a nearby building, which was about to drop onto her. A little later, Chiharu and Kiriko confronts Hyougo while Chiharu aggressively rips off Hyougo's clothing as both Chiharu and Kiriko recognizes Hyougo's bosoms are bigger than Kiriko's herself; realizing she's a virgin as well. Stats Characters Keiichiro Tokugawa Hyakusuke Otomi Kiriko Hattori Chiharu Hyougo Asai Maika Yurihara Mecha Susanoo Quotes "Keiichiro. Why did you save me during that battle? I tried to kill you. Why?" - Hyougo to Keiichiro "Saving women...That's what makes a man, a man." -Keiichiro to Hyougo Songs *TAMASHĪ RISES (OP) *UPON A STAR (ED) Trivia # The blonde-haired pirate introduces herself as Marika Yurihara, although her name is Maika Yurihara. # Keiichiro had saved Hyougo twice; despite Hyougo being mean to him: * The first time after Keiichiro hits Hyougo on her chin after she cuts him with her katana, nearby wood was about to fall on her and he pushes her out the way to get hit with it. * The second time was when Keiichiro had access to Susanoo, the steam robot sensed Hyougo's behavior towards it's owner and went to defend Keiichiro as Keiichiro stopped Susanoo from harming Hyougo. References 04